Kaito
Kaito, also known as Kai, is the deuteragonist of the Lunar Chronicles. He is the emperor of the Eastern Commonwealth. Biography Background Kai was the crown prince of the Eastern Commonwealth. After his father, Emperor Rikan, passed away due to letumosis, Kai became the Commonwealth's new emperor. Kai's mother also passed away from the disease. History Kai first met Linh Cinder when he entered her booth at the marketplace at New Beijing Market, in the guise of a gray hoodie, to have his broken android fixed. He then met her again with Dr. Erland under the impression she was fixing a med droid. Because of their connection with Dr. Erland, they met up several times. Every time they met, Kai slowly began to develop feelings for Cinder, asking her to the ball several times, even giving her the gift of beautiful gloves. However, since Cinder thought her status as a cyborg and later Lunar made her unfit for Kai, she repeatedly turned him down making up random excuses. Like Cinder, Kai faced decisions that could result in sacrificing his own life for what he perceived as the greater good. Once Cinder learned that if Kai accepted the Lunar Queen Levana's offer of marriage she would kill him, Cinder went to the ball to warn Kai. Levana saw her there and recognized her because her glamour was similar to her mother's (Levana's late sister, Queen Channary). Kai, the rest of the people at the ball, and most of the world (as it was caught on video) learned that Cinder was a Lunar and cyborg, and Cinder was thrown into New Beijing Prison. Kai seemed to have been extremely distressed by this, because he actually liked her and felt betrayed. In order to keep peace with Luna and Levana because harboring a Lunar fugitive was against the law, Kai agreed to hand over Cinder to be executed. When Cinder escaped, Queen Levana was quick to blame Kai because of his feelings for her. She then gave him three days to find Cinder. Kai was unable to find her at the end of the three days and Levana attacked, unleashing special Lunar operatives that she sneaked on Earth. As a result, 16,000 Earthens were killed. Kai then agreed to marry Levana in order to stop the attacks. Even after he accepted Levana's marriage proposal, it was evident that Kai still had feelings for Cinder. In fact, almost every time he thought about her, he wished she could escape. When Kai was planning for his wedding with Levana, he treated it more like he was going to his death. He was also very tired of the wedding preparations. On the day of the wedding, he was reunited with Cinder. Their conversation lead into an argument and resulted in Cinder shooting him with a tranquilizing dart. Kai then woke up aboard the Rampion confused, hurt, and shocked. Cress lead Kai into the podship dock where Cinder was repairing Iko. After the two argued for a bit, Cinder finally confessed that she was Princess Selene. Kai then forced Cinder to tell him all of her secrets. She apologized to him and vice versa. The two then shared a kiss, but it was interrupted when Cinder's news of a massacre in Farafrah appeared on Cinder's netscreen. Characteristics Features Kai has black hair with bangs that always seem to hang unkemptly across his brow, or in his eyes. He has startlingly copper brown eyes, and was described to be quite tall, having to bend down a good bit to be at eye level with Cinder, the first time they met. He wears very formal clothes like suits, silks, dress etc. but, he would rather wear jeans and T-shirts. Kai is thought by many to have extremely good looks. According to Iko, Peony, and Pearl, Kai was the man of their dreams. Personality: Kai is perceived to be kind, with his heart in the right place, although he is extremely sarcastic. Kai always tries to find humor in every tough situation. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Earthens Category:Alive Category:Characters in Cinder Category:Characters in Scarlet Category:Viewpoint characters Category:Females